Sun and Night
by Shining Armor
Summary: When a young unicorn is being bullied because of his lack in magical skills, can a young pegasus filly savve him before its too late? Rated Teen for some upsetting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Nightfall was pushed onto his face, sitting up the bluey purple unicorn rubbed his muzzle which was throbbing painfully, his ears drooped.

He was surrounded by bullies…

A dark brown unicorn laughed at Nightfall who was on the floor.

"Ha look at you night fall you can even stop us from pushing you around!." Night scowled at the unicorn who he hated. But he couldn't do anything he was surrounded by _**every pony**_ from his magic school. He couldn't do any magic to get away.

He was scared for his life. Yes he had been bullied but not as bad as this before. A pink unicorn walked over to him and smirked as she kicked him in the gut. He winced. "Look at you your pathetic!" she hissed in a cold tone as all the over ponies around him closed in and started to poke and kick him.

Nightfall tired so much not to cry at was almost too much he was going to cry. But then he heard a voice. A girl's voice

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?" the voice yelled coming from behind the bullies. All the bullies turned their head from Nightfall to see were the voice was coming from. Nightfall couldn't hear what they were saying he felt so dizzy and sick after what the bullies had done to him.

"What are you gonna do? Your just a girl." One of the boys hissed to the filly trying to protect Nightfall. "Just leave him alone and you MIGHT NOT get hurt" the filly replied casually to the brown colt she was arguing with.

"Oh what can you do? Your smaller than us" the older colt said teasing the filly. That made her snap!

She walked coolly over to said bully and hit him, he fell to the floor and all the others ran off. The colt who the filly just took down looked her in the eye "I WON'T forget this." He hissed as he ran off. The filly flew over to him. She wasn't very tall she had brown sparkling eyes she had an orange coat and a scruffy yellow and dark yellow flowing main. Her wings fluttered as she flew over to him.

"A-are you alright?" she said stuttering slightly. Nightfall looked up at her shaking a little no pony had ever done something like that for him before

"T-thank you so much no pony has ever been so nice to be before." He said in a quiet tone looking down

"Its alright I hate seeing people getting bullied when they don't deserve it, my name's Sun Rise! What's yours?"

'My name's Nightfall, but y'all can call me Night.'

Night stood up and shook the mud off his coat.

Sun gasped.

'You- You're a crystal pony?' she gasped 'I've never seen one before!'

Night nodded 'Yes I am!'

Sun suddenly noticed how frail his build was.

She gasped she has never see any pony like that before she knew he must have been treated badly if he was like that. She felt so sorry for him seeing what the bullies did to him. His amber eyes were full of tears she could tell he was trying not to cry.

"So what are you doing around here? Your not a unicorn this is my stupid magic school." Nightfall said looking at the floor.

Sun sighed 'I saw all the commotion and came to investigate, how long has this being happening?'

She asked curiously, she had to know!

Night sighed and turned away from her, tears streaming.

'As long as I can remember…'

Sun Rise looked at him holding back tears she pulled Nightfall into a hug. "Its alright, Night I won't let them hurt you while I'm here. You don't deserve being treated like that."

"But I can't do any magic at all!" Nightfall said in between tears.

"That just makes you special, you just haven't found your talent yet." Sun Rise said patting his back.

Night snapped.

'No you don't get it do you?! My baby sister who is a foal can do better magic than me!' he yelled going bright red.

Sun recoiled in fear 'I think you may need to calm down a little' she said backing into a wall.

'YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO CANT DO MAGIC?!' Nightfall yelled back at Sun.

Tears were streaming out of his bright amber eyes faster than before.

Sun looked shocked "I know what its like not to be able to do something, I never used to be able to fly."

"Well its different a lot of fillies can't fly! I'm the only unicorn that cant do magic! I'm such a failure!" Nightfall said back to Sun.

"Don't say such things night never give up."

He shook his head 'You better scram, because you wont like me when I get angry' Sun noticed his coat was getting less 'crystaly' by the minute and his eyes flashed red.

"Pleas listen to me. I'm only trying to help" she begged.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Night snapped back.

Sun flinched, she was scared even though she could easily take down 2 ponies both twice her size.

Nightfall was scaring her.

She didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought." Night said coldly as he started to walk away.

Sun ran after him "Please wait!"

He whipped round again 'I'm sorry for exploding like that' he whispered 'It's just that I'm scared!'

She sighed 'Thank the sun, an angry unicorn isn't the nicest thing to run into' she dared to edge closer 'Scared of what?'

Night sighed 'Of them'

Sun looked him dead in the eye `You mean the bullies?`

Night nodded looking down at the floor `Why don't you tell some pony? Or tell a teacher wont they do anything?`

"They wont do a thing! Every pony hates me since I can't do magic! The teachers don't care about me at all" his ears drooped down.

Sun looked him in the eye "Why don't you run? Run home?"

"I don't know were my family live and even if I knew school would never let me got I try to write to my family but the letters just get burnt."

Sun gasped, the skinny frame the jittery attitude and mood swings.

'You're anorexic!'


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall ran away from Sun Rise ignoring the yells coming for her telling him to wait.

He kept running to the only place he could call 'home'.

His small cramped room on the 13th floor of the boy's dormitories.

He bolted up the stairs; ignoring all the noise he was making and, he ran into his room slamming the door behind him and he dove under his bed covers and he began to cry, his frail frame was shaking like jelly.

Night wailed into his pillow howling as loud as a wounded Timberwolf (Trust us, it would make your ears bleed.), tears were streaming down the unstable unicorn's face and within three minutes the itchy cotton was soaked, being the worst all around student, he got the worst care and room.

Nightfall kept crying; but he heard what sounded like, faint tapping against glass. He didn't dare to look.

What if, it was just one of the bullies trying to smash his window wit rocks?

He heard the tapping nose again a little louder.

He was staring to get curious. But still he was to frightened to look.

What if it was just some bully trying to hurt him or something? He heard the tapping again. But he heard a voice.

"Night Fall…Open up Please!"

Night fall recognized the voice instantly.

It was Sun Rise.

But why?

Why did she even know were he was?

Why did she even bother going after him, he thought to him self.

Night crawled out of the covers and looked out of the window. He saw sun hovering there. He walked cautiously up to the window, still sniffing, his coat was now grey as he proceeded to open his window.

Sun crawled through and landed sprawled out, wings askew in a clumsy manner.

'Man, I need to work on my balance' she thought to herself, she then turned towards the student in front of her 'Are you ok?' she asked quitley 'I swear your coat was like a bluey purple colour before! When I get hold of those bullies I oughta….' She trailed of with a small chuckle.

Night stiffened up beside her 'Look if _**they**_ sent you here to bully me, go ahead! I'm used to it' he kicked the bed frame, causing it to splinter, Sun winced. 'So' he looked up his eyes locked with hers; but they weren't filled with anger or hatred but curiosity 'Why are you here?'

Sun looked him back dead in the eye. "To make sure your ok. You just ran of like that. Why did you? And you should know I would never go as low as them by bulling you or any pony for that matter."

Nightfall sighed. "Really? So your not on their side?"

Sun nodded. "If I was; do you think I'd of kick the living hell out of the snob who was being mean to you?."

Night fall stopped sniffing and he smiled a little bit. "Your right… Look I'm sorry for running of like that...It's just…I don't know who to trust…."

Sun Rise took a small step towards him. "Well you can trust me." She said in a gental tone.

Nightfall nodded as he took a shaky step towards her.

"Look….I…I'm ok I'm just a bit bruised that's it, even though they got my pretty bad this time….."

Sun Rise sighed and hugged him. "Look its ok…I'm going to be here for you no matter what and no matter when. If you ever want to talk I shall be in the old block at the back of the school."

Nightfall broke the hug and looked her dead in the eye.

"Wait…Are you homeless?" He said asking out of curiosity…it sounded like she didn't have a home as she said she was in the old school block.

That place wasn't safe for any pony…

So why was sun rise even there?


	3. Chapter 3

Sun Rise just nodded not saying a word.

"You are? But why?" He was so curious he never knew of a homeless pony before.

Sun Rise sighed. "I ran away, from home…" she said looking at the floor.

"You did?" night fall asked out of curiosity. "But why?" he wanted to know what would make her run.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Sun Rise said in a quiet tone.

Night edged closer and put a hoof on her back, he stared intensely into her brown eyes 'Just tell me, I promise I will keep you safe' he assured.

Sun sighed and hugged him.

She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. She knew she could trust Nightfall. But she wasn't sure if to tell him or not…but perhaps if she said…it would make her feel better…

Sun sighed and she gulped. `Well my parents…they were killed.` she said in a very quiet tone she was also stuttering slightly.

Nightfall gasped 'Oh god' he suddenly pulled her into a bone crushing hug, Sun's ears drooped and she giggled.

'Oh give over you sentimental sausage' she chuckled.

Nightfall let out a small chuckle. As he loosened the hug. Sun smiled a little bit. `Are you ok?` He asked. Sun nodded. She felt that for once she actually had a friend. Smiling they both sat down and began to talk.

Night smiled, for the first time in years, 'Your mane, how'd you get it to flow like that it's just so... flowy' he chuckled at his bad grammar.

Sun Rise smiled and let out a small giggle. She ran her hoof through her long flowing main. `To be honest…I don't really know. Its just allways been like this.`

Night eyes glistened 'It's so pretty.'

Sun Rise smiled she was blushing a bit. `Thanks.` She started into his eyes. Night could feel the blush creeping up his crystaline face 'Your welcome.'

Sun smiled. Looking into his amber eyes. `Wow your eyes are so unique.

I've never seen any pony with your sort of eyes before.`

Night tilted his head, in question, 'Eh, what do you mean' he asked.

Sun smiled blinking a little bit. `Your eyes….are just…so amazing. I've never seen anything like them before…`

Night's 'amazing' eyes sparkled 'How are they?'

`There just different…the colour of them and everything. They're just…amazing...

I don't know how to word it…` sun said looking him in the eye.

Night smiled 'Thanks'

Sun Rise smiled and let out a small yawn. `You're welcome.`

Night stood up 'Are you ok, you seem ti-' he was cut off by a knock on the door. Sun looked him dead in the eye. The knocking got louder. `Go now….find me later.` Night mouthed to Sun. Sun Rise just nodded and she flew out of the window.

Night ears drooped as he opened the door and saw Sun fly off.

Nightfall turned his attention to the teacher in front of him. `Nigh**tfail**. Its that time.` He said smirking with a evil grin on his face.

The younger colt shook his head and started to back away.

The teacher just laughed advancing towards him. `You know. You shouldn't struggle. We can do this two ways. The easy way. Or the fun way.` He said as he chuckled like a mad pony.

Night's ears drooped 'What is the difference?' he asked cockily his amber eyes turned steely.

The teacher smirked. `The easy way is you come with me or.` Suddenly nightfall let out a small yell as he felt the teacher kick him in the gut. `And that's the fun way.' the teacher said laughing his head of. Night could fell the tears begin to form in his eyes.

He shook is head as he fell to the floor, the threatened tears started to spill as he groaned in pan, shaking it off he jumped to all fours.

'OK THEN! COME AT ME!' he yelled.

The teacher just laughed. His magic was charged up. Night knew this wasn't going to go down well…But he knew it was still worth a fight...at least that's what he thought. This time he felt another blow to the gut. Knocking him to the floor once more. It was much stronger this time. As if magic was channeled into the blow.

He groaned in pain and tries to get up, but felt a yank on his tail, once again pulling him down, he landed

hard on his side and tried to hold onto the door frame, the brown filly from earlier chuckled 'Ooh sir, do you need any help with him?' her green eyes glittered malicously.

The teacher smirked "Oh yes please Land Fill, take care of him!'

Night`s eyes widened in horror She was helping. He knew this was never going to end well if she was helping nothing was going to go down well. He yelled and let go of the door frame as he felt something burn his front hooves.

Night looked at his coat as a small spark of flame danced on his fur, but being experienced with fire magic, spat on the flame extinguishing it, he let out a relieved sigh, but soon wailed as he felt himself being dragged into a elevator.

He screamed and kicked trying to fight back. He knew where he was going, even though he knew it was useless to fight back he still tried to get out of there. His shut his eyes as the door closed in front of him. He let out a small yelp as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Turing his head he looked at Land Fill who was standing on his back. He was in agony, but he only knew it was going to get worse.

After a few moments of him just looking at her he shut his eyes as he felt Land stamp on his back hoofs.

" Just stop it! I wont fight back I promise." Night managed to get out before he had began to silently cry.

" Make me Nightfail. You can even defend ya sen. May be when you can I will but that's never going to be likely." She hissed.

Night nodded, for some reason that only he knew, the insults Land used hurt more than when she physically hurt him, or any pony else hurt him.

He was so sick of everything…

When he opened his eyes, the elevator had come to a stop, Land had used a spell to protect herself but from the sheer force of the landing, Night felt his stomach do flips and his face drained of any existing colour that was left.

To make it worse, his head collided hard with the star carved marble floor, he felt a tooth break but shook it off and focused once more on escaping.

Desperately he looked around seeing if he could find a way out, nothing but darkness was ahead of him. He knew he was outside because of a harsh cold breeze blowing at his face. He winced as he felt Land starting to drag him along the hard cold dirt floor. Still knowing it was pretty much useless he kicked his hind hoofs trying to get Land. She just hit him with a powerful bolt of magic. He yet out a yell hoping some pony might hear him. But its not like any pony in his school even did care about him. Yet alone want to help him. NO pony was going to be seen with such a failure he thought to him self. He couldn't see were he was going as he was being dragged back woods, but he had a good idea of were it was. It wasn't going to be pretty as well, especily after what happened there last time…


	4. Chapter 4

Night started at the building in front of him. He could feel Land's hoof crushing his back. This wasn't good, there was no way he could fight, he was trapped and in far too much pain.

He sighed, as he realized it was pointless trying to escape; his malnourished body couldn't take it anymore, it was useless (accepting his fate was best.)

He let out a small yell of pain as he could feel Land starting to drag him across the bumpy cobble path. He could feel the stones digging into his skin, he shook it off as he tried to stand up but was soon dragged down, in her dark green magic aura, Land brought Night to her eye level, and chuckled.

"My, isn't some-pony a struggler and rebel?" Night glared at Land, who was holding him down by her strong magic. "Yeah! Maybe I am!" his eyes went wide...He shouldn't have said that.

He screamed as he felt Land kick him in the chest.

Night felt the tears beginning to form, in his eyes,

'Stop struggling!'

He shut his eyes as he felt Land starting to drag him again. He heard a creaking of a iron door opening.

Land smirked as she opened the gate and started to pull him through, harder, Night bit his lip in an effort not to scream as he felt his tail being slowly ripped off.

He could feel blood running down his leg, from where his tail was being ripped off.

It was worse than before, Land giggled in a sickening way. "Oh I can't wait for this bit. Can you Night?"

Night shook his head and tensed up as he felt a searing pain.

Land frowned as she opened a rusty iron door, in front of them with her magic. "That's too bad." She chuckled as she started to drag him once more.

She jerked back her head, Night screamed and looked at his tail, it was hanging on by a tiny bit of skin.

Now he was crying in agony. Land chuckled sinisterly. "Have a Nice fall Nighfail." she laughed, letting go of his tail; she walked in front of him and kicked him down a large flight of stairs.

Night screamed all the way down as he head collided with the hard, cold stone steps he felt the back of his head bruise as he hit the floor, screaming in agony.

He tried to sit up but he was in too much pain. Crying his eyes out, he curled up into a small ball as he heard the door slam shut. He was glad there was little to no light in the room.

Night sobbed into his hooves, tears streamed down his eyes, "Why can't I just die?'' he asked himself burying his muzzle into his arms, his mane fell limply over his eyes.

His ear twitched as he could hear a faint banning on the door above him. He didn't move he was in far to much pain. He could feel the world starting to spin. Shaking his head he got onto his hooves. He had to find a way out. He started to run up the stairs breathing heavily, 'PLEASE LET ME GO!' He begged, but no pony answered, he shook his head as he heard the fanfare signaling Princess Celestia had just arrived.

He kept banging onto the door, it was the same every time. A visit from the princesses, the basement, he gets locked in their to make sure he doesn't tell of what they do. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" he yelled slamming on the door he felt his head throbbing painfully. Then it happened, he staggered back feeling lightheaded, 'Please.' He whispered. He yelled as he felt a large amount of pain on his head, he tried to keep his eyes open. He could feel the world around him spinning. He had fallen down the stairs.

He sighed and his eyes started to close, he didn't hear the window next to him smash cutting him with fragmented glass as he lost consciousness, he couldn't hear some-pony calling his name either.

All he could see was the darkness; it felt like bliss compared to what he was normally used to. As well there was silence it was as if he was in a different world. He may have been in nothing but darkness but it felt safer than when he was awake.

An orange pegasus filly trotted over to him 'Ni-Night?' She gently poked his rib cage and shuddered as she could feel said bones, 'Please don't be dead.'

Her ears drooped as she lightly shook him. "Night…Please, wake up! S-say something…yo-you can't be dead…" she bit her lip and placed her hoof on his chest. She sighed feeling a tiny beat. "Oh Night! Why didn't I stay with you? I could of tried to of help you." She whispered to the knocked out unicorn. Tears had filled her eyes as she lay down next to him. She hugged him and quietly began to sob. "Please! Wake up…" She begged.

His eyes fluttered open, 'Could you get off me?' He asked casually, 'I can't even breath.' Sun let go blushing red.

'You're okay!'

Night nodded rubbing his head. "Y-yeah…I guess I'm ok…my body kills." Sun nodded gazing at him. "It must."

Night blinked. "Wait a second…Sun…how did you get in here?" he asked looking slightly confused.

She looked over to the window. 'Oh.' Night sat up, with a little help from his friend, who he pulled onto his lap 'Bloody hell! How'd you do that?'

Sun chuckled slightly. "I have no clue. To be honest." She bit her lip before starting to talk. "Night…. Why did they do this to you? Its not fair…"

His ears dropped, 'I don't know, but it's Land who bothers me more than the other abuse.'

Sun nodded as she put her wing around him, carefully she shuffled a bit closer to him. "Really? Why?" His eyes filled with tears,

'She's my sister.' He said as he started to howl, he was shaking.

Sun gasped. "Oh my…" She pulled him into a hug keeping her wing around him. "That's horrible! She has no right to be so mean to you, Night, I promise you we are going to get out of here…."

He nodded and wiped his eyes, 'But...'

Sun gazed into his eyes. "But what? We can get out of here Night.

We can do this together. If you fall, I'll fall, we can do this, just have some faith."

Night flinched at the use of the world 'fall'.

Sun noticed. "I'm...So-sorry Night..."

He shrugged, 'It's okay.'

Sun nodded as she gave him a slight smile. "Oh! I have something for you!"

Night sat up, 'What?'

Sun pulled something out of her main and held it out to Night. It was a silver necklace it had a pendant shaped like a heart but its edges were more square and flat.

On the top there was some writing that said. 'Love you bfff.'

"As long as you have this: we will always be friends no matter what." She smiled.

Night took it, his eyes shiny, 'I love it.' he turned it around, 'It reminds me of the crystal heart.'

Sun smiled gazing at him. "I'm glad you like it! I made it my self..."

Night suddenly hugged her as he put it on.

Sun blinked but hugged him back; she rested her head against his neck.

He giggled, 'Your mane it tickles!'

Sun let out a slight giggle. "It does?"

He nodded.

Sun nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "Well, you mane is really silky." She beamed, running her hoof through his black and blue mane.

Night could feel a blush darting across his face, 'I-it is?'

Sun nodded still running her hoof through his mane. "Yeah it is." She smiled.

Night broke the hug.

Sun sighed as she stretched her tiny wings. "Lets get out of here Night."

Night pawed the ground, 'B-but how?'

Sun sighed and took hold of his hoof. "Like I said, Together. And I know a way...ya just need to trust me."

Night nodded, 'What does thou mean?'

He blinked.

Stupid.

Sun tilted her head slightly as she stood up. "I know my way around, and so, perhaps we can make it..."

Night nodded and muttered something along the lines of, 'Old English no, twenty-first century speak, yes.'

Sun frowned slightly as she noticed. "Are you alright Night?"

He blinked, 'Yeah, why wouldn't we, I mean I be?'

She shrugged. "You seem to be talking to your self..."

He blinked, again, 'What do you mean?'

"You seemed to of said something about Old English..."

Night shrugged, 'Well I guess the fall must be going to my head!' he chuckled nervously.

Sun nodded. "Maybe, does your head hurt? I'm telling you; as soon as we get out of here you're getting checked out by a doctor."

Night shook his head, 'Bu-but I!' he whimpered.

Sun took hold of his hoof, staring into his eyes. " Night, what's wrong?" She asked speaking softly.

Night's bottom lip quivered, 'I have a fear of hospitals!'

Sunrise nodded keeping hold of his hoof. "You do? Well I won't force you to go...but your still going to need to be check on by a doctor."

Night nodded and shakily stood up.

Sun gave him a slight smile. " Now, lets get out of here Night."

Night nodded, 'Lets go.'

Sun nodded as she slowly started to walk. "So its about...like...ummm ten at Night, so we should be safe asides from the hourly school guards..."

Night nodded determinedly, 'We go together, I fall you fall!' he repeated Sun's words from earlier, 'Then we'll both be safe for always and forever.' He started to clamber out of the window, 'C'mon before they change patrol!'

Sun nodded and climbed after him as they jumped out of the window landing on all four hooves next to him, 'Stay low.' He warned, 'If they catch you, it won't be pretty.'

Sun nodded listing to his words. "Yeah, I doubt it will be pretty…

Now, lets go." She grinned slightly and took hold of his hoof, starting to carefully sneak around the edge of the building. "Any idea where the guards are?" She whispered.

Sunrise nodded as she quietly followed him, being rather small helped her be quiet and sneaky. "Well...if we can make it to the edge of the school...I...I could fly us over the fence..."

Night nodded, 'Good idea! You've got some wits about you.'

Sun smiled. "Thanks, now... as I always recall I go this way." she started to walk. "It's a small gap but its easy to get through"

Night nodded, 'Where is i-'

THUD!

'Heh! I found it!'

Sunrise smiled and let out a slight giggle. " Sorry I should of warned you about that."

He shrugged and stood up, 'What do we do now?'

Sun fluttered her wings walking into a small gap in-between two buildings. "We move through here; then we're at the fence."

Night nodded and jumped into the ditch and climbed through, twigs stuck to him like magnets attracted to a magnet.

Sunrise walked in front of Night; various twigs got caught in her long mane. "Almost there now.." she mumbled

Nightfall nodded, as he stared at Sun, he thought she was rather… cute.

Shaking it off, he trotted over and poked his head out of a hole.

He sighed gazing up at the moon, almost out of this hellhole at last. He glanced down at the necklace Sun gave him. She was…perhaps his first friend.

"Night, over here." Sun whispered gazing up at a large fence.

Night nodded, "That's too high to climb.' He sighed exchanging a small smile with his, 'savior'

"Who said anything about climbing?" She grinned. Night blinked as he felt two hooves rap around his waist, his weight got lifted of the ground.

He could feel the soft nightly breeze ticking his main, 'Oh! I'd love to be a Pegasus.' He declared.

Sun chuckled and landed.

She smiled letting go as him; standing by his side she took hold of his hoof. " Its fun to fly to be honest..."

Nightfall didn't respond, tears of joy were leaking from his eyes, (also known as liquid pride), he smiled, "I'm free!'

Sunrise let out a sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad you are, now come on Night...We better get some distance between us and the school. "

Night nodded and started to run, with his friend following him via flight, deciding to stop he reached a shop's doorway.

He sighed and glanced back, no sing of the school! He grinned and sat down in the doorway. "Should we stay here until tomorrow?" Sun nodded as she landed next to him. "That seems like a good idea!"

Night smiled and sat down, pulling Sun onto his lap, "What if they find me?'

Sun rested her head against his chest, causing him to go red. " If they find you, they're going to have to go through me first Night., I wont let them hurt you! I promise."

Night nodded, 'If your are so sure, I'm going for a walk, just shout if you need me.' He stood up, and remember stay hidden.' With that he trotted off.

Sunrise nodded as she watched him trot of. "Stay safe Night!" She sighed curling up in the doorway. She smiled knowing she had a friend.

Night smiled trotting carelessly through the silent streets of Canterlot, he'd been walking for about an hour when Sun woke up to see him moodily trudging back over to her.

Sun smiled as she sat up seeing her new friend. "Hey Night, how was your walk?" She asked light heartedly

Night shrugged, 'It could have gone better, if I didn't have some snotty, little, whiny brat to take care of, to cut my walk short and ruin my night.'

Sunrise blinked listing to his words. "Oh... umm, I'm sorry..." She mumbled quietly.

Night smirked, "You'd better be.'

Sun felt her eyes glisten with tears.

What had happened to her friend?


	5. Chapter 5

Sunrise stared at Night, she shuffled back into the darkness of the shop doorway.

Night moodily sat down with a smirk.

Sun sighed sitting in the corner of the doorway. She had no idea what had gotten into Night.

Night kicked her in the leg, 'Stay in your own area.' He hissed harshly.

Sunrise winced but nodded, not saying a word as she recoiled her leg as far back as she could.

Night sparked up his magic, 'I SAID YOUR OWN HALF!'

Sun shuffled back, fear was in her eyes. "I-I'm so-sorry night." She stuttered

Night snarled and turned around.

Sun's ears drooped. She pulled her knees up to her chin trying to stay warm. A single tear fell from her eye.

Night Sat up, 'Awww, does the ickkle baby need a cwy?' He jeered mockingly and he threw his head back laughing.

Sunrise glanced at him, her ears drooped further back. She gave him a small scowl before looking away. What the hay had happened to Night?

Perhaps the fall had gone to his head. Or this was what he was really like?

But this Night, it wasn't the Night that she had gotten to know over the few hours they had been together.

He had changed but for the worse.

If she could, she would beat him to a bloody pulp, but she was too scared to even try...

She sighed and gazed at Night, She had no idea what to feel. He just changed after they got out of the school. "What are you looking at?" Night snapped. Sun looked away shutting her eyes. "Nothing." she mumbled.

Night turned around and smirked that horrible smirk, his once bright amber eyes turned steely.

They were full of hate and anger. He laughed and punched Sun in the side. It wasn't a playful punch but a full on one as well.

Sun tried not to scream, ''Nightfall! Stop it!' she begged, 'This isn't you!'

Night laughed, scowling at her. "OH this is me, this is perfectly me Sun!" he hissed.

Sun glared and turned away from him.

'Aww what's wrong Sun?" Night chuckled. "Cant handle the real me?" He grinned sinisterly.

Sun began to sob before running off.

Night laughed watching sun run of into the darkness of the streets, with a grin he lay down on the concrete, this was going to be _**fun**_, and now with that puny Pegasus out of the way…

He smirked and curled up asleep.

He grunted as he felt a hoof carefully poke his ribs. "Hey, wake up."

Night opened his eyes, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?'

He scowled at a blue Pegasus mare in front of him, who in return took a step back. She had a guard's uniform on and had a messy blue and black main yet she had no helmet. Her black tipped wings were tucked in. "I'm just on my patrol sir, I noticed that you just happen to be here. I need to make sure that any pony in a door way needs to be awoken and moved before the citizens arise."

Night sat up, "Oh I'm sorry do you happen to have a problem with my choice of accommodation?' he snarled, standing to full height. He pulled back his hoof into the guard's face and punched her, hard in the face, sending her reeling backwards, "What's your problem?' she barked at the beastly, vile, young colt before her.

The colt laughed. "Your my problem that's what!" He snarled at the guard, who was rubbing their muzzle from the punch that had made her muzzle bleed slightly. "You had no right to do that!" She calmly spoke to the colt before her.

Night shrugged, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here.' he said rolling onto his side.

The mare sighed. "I'm going to ask you kindly to leave now."

He shrugged, "Well I ain't gonna.'

The mare took a step towards him. "Well you need to, and I wish to not use force."

He shrugged again and closed his eyes.

The mare bit her lip as she lightly poked him. "As I said, you need to move."

Night kicked her in the leg, "GO AWAY!'

Another guard trotted up behind her, he had a strong yet skinny build, "SKY SHIELD! CAN YOU HELP?' She shouted at him.

He nodded trotting by her side. "What's the problem Blast?" He asked calmly. "He aint moving and he's being pretty aggressive." she sighed.

Sky Shield sighed and rubbed his eye, "What can we do?' the rookie asked his mentor.

The mare sighed. "Well A: We get him to move, B: we use force. Or C: he needs to be taken to the castle.

Sky Shield sighed, 'You tried A, try B.C.' he shrugged closing his pale blue wings.

The mare sighed. "I guess B, come on kid your coming with us."

Night rolled onto his side, to face them, "You can't make me!'

The mare glanced at her trainee, then back at the colt. "Oh but we can."

Night jumped to his hooves, "GO ON THEN!'

The mare calmly nodded. "Very well." She walked behind him, (probably a bad idea) but she knew it had to be done.

Sky pawed the ground, his name would fit him more if he called, 'Shy Shield.'

Blast glanced up at Sky. "A little help?" She asked him whilst thinking of a way to deal with the colt.

Sky nodded and trotted up behind her, 'How can I help?'

She sighed. "We gotta get him to move, but I don't wanna be to harsh on the kid."

Sky nodded, "Is he a hobo?'

Blast shrugged. "No clue..."

Sky sighed, "So what do we do?''

"Well we just gotta get him to move."

Sky nodded getting annoyed, "BUT HOW?'

She shrugged. "I have no clue, carrying him or something..."

Sky nodded, ''Lets go.''

She nodded and put her hoof onto the colts back carefully.

He jumped, 'Be careful.' Sky whispered.

Blast nodded. "I will be." She whispered. "Now come with us." she said to the colt.

The colt glared at her, 'NO.'

She sighed. "You are going to come with us, we don't want to use force!"

Nightfall jumped up to all fours, firing up his magic, it was neon green.

Blast glanced at Sky Shield, then back at the colt who was charging up his magic. This was perhaps the first time they have had to deal with a unicorn like this.

She sighed and walked behind him.

She sighed and walked behind him, scooping him up.

Night scowled at the guard, he kicked his hooves out at them. "LET ME GO!" he yelled.

Blast shook her head, 'Not until you co-operate!'

He snarled and charged his magic up. "LIKE HAY I WILL!" he hissed.

Night's eyes closed as he could feel a bolt of magic hit him in the back, 'Guards.' a mystical voice chided, both ponies whirled around to see Princess Luna behind them.

The both bowed before standing up right at attention. "Princess Luna… What brings you here?" Blast asked the princess of the Night calmly.

Luna sighed, 'We, I mean I heard about this little pony being uncooperative and came to help.'

Blast nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you very much, We appreciate it your highness." She smiled.

Luna chuckled, 'That's quite alright, anyways, you two may want to get back on patrol.' with that she flew off.

Blast sighed, looking at the colt in her arms. He looked pretty worn out, but yet he was still struggling.

Sky sighed, 'I hate him, he's a royal pain.'

Blast frowned but nodded. "So, should we take him to the castle?"

Sky nodded.

Blast nodded. "Very well." she started to walk, carrying the struggling colt.

Sky sighed, "Then what?'

She shrugged. "I guess we should ask the cap."

Sky nodded.

Blast sighed as she continued to walk.

Night was fully unconscious, Sky hesitantly followed.

Blast gazed at the colt. "I wonder why he was so aggressive..."

Sky shrugged as he saw the sun beginning to rise...


End file.
